Princess Annika
Princess Annika is the main protagonist in the 2005 animated film, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is the younger sister of Princess Brietta and daughter of the King and Queen. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, and Andi McAfee in the Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus PC game who also voices Odette in the Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Garden PC game, and Princess Anneliese and Erika in the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper PC game. History Annika was raised in her parents' castle in the farthest corner of the kingdom - she was lead to believe she was their only child and didn't discover she had an older sibling until she was sixteen. Although she loved her parents, Annika grew frustrated with the way her parents sheltered her, telling her never to leave the castle without them and behaving in an over-protective manner. On Annika's 16th birthday, she sneaked out to go ice skating, so her mother raised awareness that she had gone missing. When Annika came home, she secretly bought a polar bear with her, and named her Shiver. Annika was yelled at for sneaking out because her parents wanted her to stay at home all day. This left Annika very upset and accused her parents of ruining her life before running to her bedroom. Annika sneaked out again with Shiver to join the villagers who were ice skating together in the town square, but she was approached by Wenlock. Wenlock is quite proposed to Annika but she rejected him. In return, Wenlock was turned everyone in the kingdom into stone statues. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika 3 days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would remain statues forever. Annika was taken to Cloud Kingdom, majestic kingdom in the sky, and was introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla has told Annika to find the Wand of Light in order to defeat Wenlock. Annika discovered that Brietta was her sister, and that she had been turned into a pegasus by Wenlock. Annika realized that this was why her parents had always been so desperate to protect, as they didn't want anything to happen to her. She became determined to find a way to save them and her people, and break the spell over her sister, too. Annika and Brietta went on a quest to find the Wand of Light, and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan assisted Annika in finding the wand, and they fell in love after she changed his outlook on the situation he was in, and saved each other. While Annika made the wand and defeated Wenlock, saving everyone in the kingdom and her sister. Annika was Windlock invited to meet Aidan's father, and she reunited her parents with Brietta, who they had not seen for 16 years. Annika and Aidan skated together in Cloud Kingdom, and Rayla turned the Wand of Light into the first star seen at night. Personality Princess Annika is brave, loving, optimistic, and hopeful. She had a habit of sneaking out of her home to skate, which made her parents worried. She was could be quite impulsive, and sometimes behaved rashly if she was angry or upset, though she came to realize that lashing out at people in anger didn't solve anything and only made things worse. She never gave up hope when she tried to find the Wand of Light. Trivia *Annika has the same hairstyle as Princess Alexa. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Damsel in distress Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Pet owners Category:Victims Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sympathetic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Artistic Category:Benefactors Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Princess Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wise Category:Political Category:Deal Makers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Aristocrats Category:Paragon Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Good Category:Wealthy Category:Goal Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Dreamers Category:Dreaded Category:Unwanted Category:The Chosen One Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Famous Category:Falsely Accused Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Feminists Category:Athletic Category:Byronic Category:Master Orator Category:Villain's Crush